Reckless
by Nica13
Summary: Itachi needs something from his sensei, but he doesn't consider the fact that everything has a price...MadaXIta Yaoi Lemon
1. Chapter 1

**Reckless**

* * *

Summary: Itachi needs something from his sensei, but he doesn't consider the fact that everything has a price...MadaXIta Yaoi

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Chapter 1

Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to ask something from the true leader of the Akatsuki. Because everything has a price. And Itachi will have to learn this the hard way.

He only wanted some medicine to his eyes because everytime his Sharingan was on, his eyes were hurting and itching. It had become unbearable after two weeks. And the raven thought that Madara must know something to help him. It was true. He really had a very good ointment and was willing to give it to Itachi but he wanted something in exchange for it. Itachi hadn't really thought it over and simply said those fateful words:

"I'll do anything, just give me that medicine!"

After hearing this Madara smirked inwardly and gave the boy what he wanted. Itachi used the medicine diligently and it worked. His eyes were as good as new. But the boy was a bit nervous and also somewhat curious because at the moment he was standing in front of Madara's room, waiting for the room's occupant to let him in.

He was told a few minutes ago by Pein to come here because the elder Uchiha wished to see him. Pein didn't say anything else about what he wanted, just to come.

After he knocked on the door he heard some noises and a very familiar voice shouting:

"Wait a minute!"

So he waited...waited and waited some more. He was getting angrier as the time passed. He didn't understand why Madara called him when he was obviously busy himself. Just as he turned away from the door to go back to his room he heard Madara say:

"Come in!"

Every anger he had before disappeared and he gulped turning around slowly. He put a sweaty hand on the doorknob, opened the door and went into the dark room cautiously. Once in the room he searched for Madara with his eyes and he spotted him sitting on the edge of his large king-sized bed, having a mischievieous smirk adorning his handsome face.

"Oh, hi Itachi-chan! Nice of you to come!"

"What do you want, sensei?"

"I want to ask you how my special medicine worked on your eyes?"

"It was great. ...Thanks...now if you don't mind I'll go. I'm very busy because I have a mission tomorrow and I need to prep..."

"Stop! Tsk, tsk, tsk Itachi, Itachi my little apprentice, have I not taught you how to hide your emotions effectively? And also, don't you think that...maybe...you should repay me somehow?"

"What?"

"You don't remember, do you?" - laughed Madara.

"No." - Itachi glared in confusion.

"Then I remind you that you agreed to do anything for me if I give you the medicine!

Realization hit Itachi like a train, his eyes widened considerably and he let out a small gasp.

"So, there was another reason I called you here!"

"What do you want in return?" - Itachi asked (actually hissed is a better word for it) not really curious of the answer more like afraid of it. But he was shocked when he finally heard it.

"I want you to be my uke, and have sex with me whenever I want to starting today, right about now!"

Itachi froze, eyes and mouth wide open, feeling such an idiot for agreeing to this. He wanted to run out of the room, run from the organization just to prevent the next thing he knew, was going to happen. But instead he stayed there and let his cruel teacher take advantage of his body. He tried to regain his usually emotionless mask but it was very hard in a situation like this.

"Let's begin Itachi-chan! Come here!" - Madara patted the bed next to himself for Itachi and to his surprise the other Sharingan user obeyed and sat down beside him.

"So obedient! I like that very much!" - Itachi looked away in shame, feeling his cheeks getting warmer in embarrassment. But when he felt two strong arms embracing him and pulling him into his teacher's chest his blush strengthened and his heart thumped heavier. He felt helpless and frightened. It was his big secret. Itachi was still a virgin and he didn't have any experience in the sexual department. So even if Madara wasn't an ugly person - in fact a rather attractive one, it was quite understandable why the younger felt so insecure in the situation he got himself in.

He pushed on the other's chest out of instinct and started to ask: "Madara-sensei, isn't there something else I could do for you?"

Hmmm, let me think...NO, absolutely not!" - That was it. At least he tried. Then here comes nothing. Itachi suddenly kissed Madara on both cheeks.

"What're you doing?"

"I'm kissing you."

"Well, yeah, but that's not a real kiss just a plain, friendly one. Don't joke with me Itachi." - Madara grabbed the boy's chin in one hand and kissed him on the lips. The raven felt something wet sliding over his closed lips and he opened his mouth to ask what was happening but then the wet muscle pushed into his mouth slid along his tongue and carressed everything inside. The younger didn't know what he should do, but he also didn't want this to end because he decided, that this was definitely a good feeling. Having another person's tongue in your mouth was a damn good feeling! Itachi tried to copy with his tongue what he thought Madara was doing and pushed against the other appendage, unknowingly kissing back. Madara stroked his hair murmuring a: "Good boy!" into his mouth. This was enough of an encouragement for the boy to attack his sensei's mouth like a hungry wolf.

The room was filled with the sound of sloshing, sucking and nipping. Madara was so happy now. He finally had the chance to hold his beloved apprentice in his oh-so-strong arms. And what made this even better, was the fact that said apprentice was too honest and would never run away from a debt. He retreated from the other for a second to breathe, then latched onto Itachi's ivory neck kissing his way up and down on it. He heard the quick panting Itachi made, still under the effect of the kiss. Itachi was so cute, panting like that. And when he looked at the younger he saw closed eyelids, a dark blush and slightly parted lips moving as the oxygen left them.

Madara wanted to see more of Itachi. He unbuttoned the oversized Akatsuki cloak and pushed the sleeves down revealing thin, white arms with still-forming muscle. The cold air of the room hit Itachi's exposed arms he shivered and opened his eyes. He felt warm hands going under his shirt and stroking the skin they found there. They slipped to his back and moved sensually over it. He let out a faint moan and saw the older's eyes fill up with lust. The warm hands slid downwards slipping underneath fabric groping firm cheeks. Itachi gasped surprised, somewhat in panic. As if to assure him, Madara smashed their lips together again. Itachi was already familiar with this excersise so he happily tongue-danced with the other male. He didn't even notice Madara standing up and moving in front of him till the older broke the kiss by pushing on his chest. He was forced to lie on his back. Tempting as ever, Itachi looked up at his sensei in fear. Madara smirked and zipped down his own cloak, slipped out of it, then pulled his shirt off. Itachi stared at the broad, muscular chest of the older Uchiha for a moment then he raised his gaze to the other's face, fear evident in his orbs mixed with some confusion. Madara loved that look so much. He thought it was the cutest thing ever.

"Put your hands up!" - he obeyed. Madara bent over him, and pulled his shirt off too. He straightened and let the shirt fall on the floor next to him. He stared down at Itachi's naked torso, unmoving. He seemed to think about something. Then he nodded to himself and backed away from the bed and went to his closet door. He opened his closet about to go in:

"Stay still!" - a strict order. And he disappeared. After about two minutes he came back hiding something (or some things) behind his back. Itachi leaned up on his elbows curiously.

"What have you brought with you?"

"You'll see! in time." - he smirked. Itachi gulped. Somehow that smirk always raised goosebumps on his skin. Madara walked back to the bed, bent down and put the things on the floor near the bed so Itachi couldn't see them. Then he leaned up and pushed the younger down on the bed climbing over him. Both of the boy's legs were trapped between his. This position caused Itachi to breathe quicker. He felt so small. Madara kissed him then and he returned the kiss with ease. But when the kiss trailed down his neck to his collarbone and slowly reached his nipples he grabbed Madara's short hair and pulled harshly. The older one stilled his lips and gripped both wrists of the other. His grip was very strong. Itachi couldn't do anything. He was weaker than Madara. He had to let go of the short black strands. His hands were forced above his head and he was told not to move. Madara bent back awkwardly on the bed and he reached down at the edge. He must have gotten something he brought earlier from his closet but Itachi couldn't see what it was. Madara was already on top of him again.

"Sorry Itachi-chan, but you just can't behave!" - While he said this he bound Itachi's wrists together with a very thin rope. Itachi remembered that string. It was special. Not even a trained shinobi could get that kind off himself. Madara bound his hands to the headboard, most likely to prevent an escape from the bed. This was bad. Now Itachi was completely at his sensei's mercy. Why, why didn't he run away when he had the chance? Oh yeah, because he stupidly promised to do anything without exceptions for his teacher! This was the first and also the last time he was reckless! That's for sure!

"Now let's see what's down here!" - Madara exclaimed grinning. He rubbed the area between Itachi's legs. First slowly then a little faster. That place was very sensitive. Itachi panted and shut his eyes, brows furrowed, in pleasure? He shut his mouth when the urge to moan kicked in, and the only sound he made was a whimper. This wasn't good enough for Madara. He wanted the younger totally out of control. He slowed his hand a bit and put his legs closer together, squeezing The Uchiha heir's legs inbetween them. The older leaned down and kissed Itachi on the lips. Meanwhile he pulled down the other's pants to his mid-thigh so his hardened member was only covered by his thin boxers. He grasped harshly the boy's arousal through fabric and pumped hard and fast. Itachi moaned loudly into Madara's mouth. The rough treatment of his cock and his legs closed tightly, unable to move an inch were great turn ons for the younger raven. He was close to release. And he wasn't held back at all! Instead Madara went from his mouth to his chest. He licked both of his nipples, then put the left one in his mouth . He sucked on it eagerly, his hand pumping even faster. Itachi half moaned half panted in pleasure his eyes closed tightly. Madara switched to his right nipple. It earned him a soft gasp from his apprentice. He got a louder gasp when he used his free hand to fondle Itachi's balls through the thin undergarment. Madara felt the boxers getting wet by the precum. But instead of looking down, looking up he got to see a much more arousing sight. Itachi's face was perfect like that. So unusual, so full of emotions. His eyes were closed, his cheeks cherry red, his mouth hanging open. And to know that he was the one that caused him to be like this! He grinned and pumped as fast as he could without causing pain.

"Ah...Ma-da-ra sssen-ssseeiii, s-stop I'm gonna...ah-I-I-I can't stop it!"

"Ah...AH...AAAHHH!" - Itachi came screaming. He gasped for air and even though his eyes were open he only saw blurs for a his half-lidded eyes focused on his sensei's face. He was still panting, weakened by his orgasm. Madara's smirk made him feel afraid and embarrassed. He lost control of his body and let this evil man see him in such a vulnerable state.

"God Itachi-chan, you came in your boxers! They're so wet. Let me help you get out of them!" - he pulled the soaked boxers to his pants then pushed them both down those pale legs. He threw the pants away, but held the boxers in his right hand. He lifted it in front of his apprentice and made a disgusted expression.

"Eew, Itachi-chan so naughty, aren't you? - Itachi blushed and looked to the side in shame.

"Now, I think you need some punishment for being this naughty, ne?" - Itachi looked back to his sensei's direction, shocked. Madara smirked seeing Itachi's reaction.

* * *

To be continued...

I hope you liked it! Review if you did!:)

Bye everyone!


	2. Chapter 2

**Reckless**

* * *

Summary: Itachi needs something from his sensei, but he doesn't consider the fact that everything has a price...MadaXIta Yaoi Lemon

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Thanks for those who reviewed the first chapter!

I hope you'll like this one too! And sorry for the long wait!

Chapter 2

"Now, I think you need some punishment for being this naughty, ne?" - Itachi looked back at his sensei's direction in fear. Madara smirked seeing Itachi's reaction.

He grabbed the younger Uchiha by his hips and turned him face down on the bed. He lifted him a bit and told him to move his legs so he would be kneeling. Itachi complied, now knowing that there was no way out. Then the older Uchiha let him go. This was humiliating for the boy. He felt so exposed. His bare behind was given to his teacher as a present, only the red bow was missing! But at least he could hide his face from the man.

He shivered feeling hands moving upwards on his legs. They carressed his shins, then his thighs and lingered on his ass cheeks for a bit longer. He tried to move away when he was groped roughly, yet he couldn't. Those strings just cut into into his wrists upon trying. Blood dripped onto the pillows from his wounds.

"Stop moving!"- Madara hissed. He didn't like his student causing himself wounds. His comment went unheard as Itachi started to pull on his bound hands with more strength.

He was angry now. Why couldn't his apprentice be obedient anymore. Well, he will teach him a lesson then! He grabbed Itachi's testicles and squeezed them. Itachi's body jerked and he cringed in pain. "If you want it off, you'll have to be a good boy Itachi-chan! Will you be a good boy?" - When he said good boy he squeezed harder for emphasis. Itachi shut his eyes, tears pricking at the edges.

"No...Stop...pl-please!"

"What will be your answer?"

"..." - Itachi froze. He stopped trying to get away.

"Good boy!" - He let go of the sensitive organ, slipping his hand out from inbetween the other's thighs. He slapped Itachi's left cheek, making Itachi jump a bit in shock. He chuckled. Itachi was so cute. Then Madara picked up a tube of lube from the floor. He opened the cap and poured some of the substance on his right hand. He spread it around and soon, three shiny fingers were ready for work. He was curious. How would his only student react? Only one way to find out!

He put his fingers at the younger's entrance. He gripped the boy's left side preventing him from moving and proceeded to slowly push in two fingers. They went in easily thanks to the lube.

"Ahhh...W-What're you doing, sensei?" - he yelled. His only answer was a pull. Madara left his ass. He let out a long breath, relieved. It was too soon. He felt the fingers push back into his hole. It was so bad. Wrong! Madara continued to move his fingers in and out of his asshole. He didn't feel pain, but it was so uncomfortable. He could feel fingers sliding in his hole. This shouldn't have happened to him. If this wasn't a debt he had to pay now, he would be out of this room in a minute! God, he was thinking about it now too. But he can't do that. He just has to stay and let his teacher continue to touch him inappropriately. Life was so unfair.

Madara stretched the boy's ass, scissoring his fingers then he added a third finger too. He pushed them as deep as he could, but he tried to stay gentle. He didn't want his apprentice to be in any pain. Instead he wanted to find the boy's weak spot inside, so he could feel the pleasure of being touched there. That's why he continued to shove his fingers in deep, hooking them once they were inside.

Itachi's whole body jerked and he let out a low moan. Madara smiled, satisfied. Finally he found Itachi's prostate. He started to assault it with his three digits. Itachi started to lose control over his body. He involuntarily arched his back and shuddered once something was hit inside him. He tried to stay silent. But that was impossible. He felt such pleasure down there, that he had an urge to cry out, scream. He gritted his teeth trying to muffle himself. So he sounded like he was moaning.

"Enjoying yourself, eh Itachi-chan?" - Madara said the words in his ears so sexily. He still had his fingers shoving in and out of Itachi's ass hitting that spot continuously. He just bent over Itachi's back. And he started to nibble on the boy's left earlobe causing the other to moan louder. Even this was a good feeling to Itachi now. Feeling Madara over him was good too. What was wrong with him? He should be disgusted by a man dominating him like this, yet he can't do anything, but moan in utmost pleasure. He was pathetic.

"You dirty little boy, you really enjoy me finger-fucking you, don't you?" - Madara whispered into his ear playfully.

"Ngh...noo." - he tried to deny it, but both of them knew that it wasn't true.

"Oh, really now. That's interesting. Then, let me see how you are down here!" - With that said Madara moved his hand that was flat on the bed to support his weight, to Itachi's cock and grasped the length only to find out that it was already rock hard and leaking. Itahci had to support Madara's full weight on his back. He couldn't move an inch because of it. And then his member was suddenly grasped by his teacher. "Ahhn..." - he half moaned, half cried out in surprise.

"Itachi-chan, you lied to me...What a disappointment! You're enjoying this very much, it seems."

"No...I don't...ah...Ah" - Madara pulled his hand up and down roughly, amused that Itachi was so responsive.

"Oh, yes you're!"

"Ah...haahh...I" - Itachi couldn't utter a word, he just moaned feeling himself get closer to cum again. He was shaking in pleasure. Madara moved both his hands fast then suddenly he stopped. Itachi whimpered missing that friction he had.

"Shh...Don't worry 'tachi-chan, I'll continue in a minute."

Itachi felt the weight that was over him, shift away. Madara kept his fingers in his entrance, but the other hand left him. The bed dipped slightly behind the boy. He didn't know what Madara did because his wrists were bound and he couldn't see behind himself. Madara must've reached down to those things he brought earlier from his closet. Fingers wrapped around his length again for a moment and the heavy body returned too. Then something was clasped at the base of his cock. It was too tight, whatever it was! But he ignored it. It was easy when he was so deliciously pleasured inside and outside. Warm digits wrapped around him once more and started to pump slowly, later gaining speed. The tip of the digits continuously stimulated the head of his member, making him moan loudly. He felt like he could come anytime. Yet nothing happened.

'Something's wrong!' - Itachi thought. Too much stimulation. His body shuddered violently. He wanted this to stop! He wanted to either come right then or be left alone. The pleasure was unbearable. Itachi's moans turned into whimpers. Then Madara stopped what he was doing. He pulled out his fingers from Itachi's warm hole. His other hand left the hardened length, it grasped till then. Itachi was panting heavily.

Madara sat up eyeing his students sweaty body. The sight was so sexy and arousing: Slightly parted legs, a hard cock hanging inbetween, round cheeks, waiting to be banged! How many times had he imagined this? Reality was way better than a mere imagination! He unbuttoned his pants and pulled it down to his thighs. Then came his boxers, and his rock hard cock was finally free from its confines. He didn't feel the need to get rid of his clothes completely. He just wanted to have his cock deep inside his student's perfect little ass as fast as possible. With one hand he held onto Itachi's hip and started to pull him closer. With the other, he grabbed his own cock and aligned it with Itachi's entrance. Before he slid in he had smeared the precum, which had leaked out, over his shaft, making it slick.

Then he thrusted in slowly, but he didn't stop until he went in to the hilt. Itachi gritted his teeth, awaiting the pain, but he only felt a little. He was so thoroughly stretched that even though a cock was considerably bigger than three fingers he only felt fullness. No pain. He could feel the calm pulsing of the large organ inside him. It wasn't bad, just strange. He wanted something to happen already.

"Ngh...Please, Madara-sensei...do something!" - he begged wriggling his perfect little ass at the same time. Madra moaned from the movement. He gripped Itachi's hips with both hands and leaned forward.

"What do you want me to do, 'tachi-chan?" - He purred the question into the boy's ears.

"..." - Itachi remained silent, waiting for his teacher to move. Madara stayed connected with his student at the hips and proceeded to kiss the back of his student's neck. Then he licked and kissed his way down Itachi's back along his spine. Itachi shivered. When Madara reached Itachi's bottom he said:

"Is this what you wanted?" - he grinned. He was sweating too, being inside a place that's so hot and tight, yet staying still... But he was very good at ignoring his "problems". He could go on for hours without coming while aroused. So he decided to tease the younger for a while. Just for fun! He let go of the boy's hips and slid his hands slowly up and down along his sides. Meanwhile he kissed the skin on the pale back in front of him eagerly, delighted to feel the body under him jerk slightly now and then. He reached to Itachi's chest and rolled the nipples between his thumb and forefinger. Itachi gasped. The action must've surprised him.

"N-No, I wanted you...to..." - he didn't finish his sentence. Itachi knew he was blushing like mad, and was so glad that Madara couldn't see it. He would definitely comment something on it.

"Yes, what is it that you want from me, dear little Itachi?" - he purred into the boy's ear seductively.

"I...want you...to move...in me! - he finally said it. But then why wasn't the man above him doing anything. He then felt his sensei's hands run down his chest and stop low on his abdomen making him feel even hotter, if it was possible. They were stroking his abdomen, slowly inching towards his erect member. He mewled from the touches.

"Sorry Itachi-chan, you can't tell me what to do!"

"Please, just fuck me already!"

"God, Itachi so you finally admit that you want this as much as I do, if not even more!" - Madara was so happy his beauty of an apprentice liked what he did to him.'Well then, enough of the teasing!'

"Please...sensei pleeease" "Shh, relax 'tachi-chan, you can stop the begging, I'll give you what you want!" - With that said Madara pulled out till only the head of his penis stayed in the hole. Then he thrust back in. He did this again and again. He felt like he was in heaven. Itachi's ass was slick and hot and tight. In one word: perfect!

His cock pulsed from the excitement. Itachi was moaning. The friction he got from the thrusts set his insides on fire. The burning sensation felt so good.

Then the younger screamed. Madara stopped, afraid that he slammed in with too much force, and hurt the younger. But all his worries disappeared once he heard Itachi:

"There...*pant*...*pant*...again,pleeasse...again!" - he understood immediately which place his student was talking about and he tried to hit it again. Itachi cried out. This was so good. He felt something inside him being hit strongly that made him feel hotness and pleasure, that coursed through his whole body. His loud cries mixed with Madara's grunts and low moans.

"More...*pant*...mo-more!" - Itachi panted. Madara strengthened his thrusts. Itachi's muscles squeezed his cock deliciously. His control slipped after his apprentice started to shout that he was going to come. He went in with full force. Itachi screamed loudly. He surely would've come right then, if there wasn't a cock ring on his member. Itachi felt weird, because a new type of pain assaulted his body. It came from his stomach. Yet there also was a pleasureable feeling inside. He didn't know what the problem was but he knew that he needed to cum now! This need became unbearable when Madara's hands slipped lower and started to massage his balls and pump his length. He cried out, then his cries turned into whimpers. Madara pumped his hard-on faster, timing it with his thrusts.

Itachi got tired after a while, he whimpered pathetically and buried his forehead in his arms. He was flustered. He already tried begging, but the only thing he got in return was a chuckle from his sensei.

"Too much...Ah...too...much...Stop!Let...Ahhah... cuuum!" - he muttered, out of energy.

Another chuckle. The pumps and thrusts became even more intense. Itachi moaned Madara slowed down feeling sorry for his beloved student.

"Fine 'tachi-chan, your punishment is over!" - Madara pulled his hand down Itachi's length one more time and unclasped the ring that was keeping the younger from cumming.

He dropped the object on the bed and went back to the other's cock, and started to stroke the tip with his thumb and forefinger. The younger jerked from the touch, his moans got louder. Now that the restriction was gone it only took a couple of deep prostate-strucking thrusts from his sensei and Itachi came. He screamed in pleasure. There was no other way to express himself. The sheets below him got covered in semen, some of it still spurting forth from his slit. His mouth stayed open. He panted, he was so exhausted, he felt himself nearing unconsciousness. Madara was still while Itachi came. He stopped moving and observed his student's orgasm...He also was very close to come, yet even with the continuously clenching muscles around his member he somehow managed to hold out.

When the younger calmed a bit, he pushed in deep hitting Itachi's spot head on. Itachi's body became very sensitive after he orgasmed, so his reaction wasn't surprising at all.

His eyes widened and he screamed the loudest during this activity. He grasped the pillows harshly tearing them. Madara loved how he screamed. It aroused him so much.

He slammed in again a few times. Every time, he heard Itachi scream or saliva leaked out of the younger's mouth and trickled down his chin. He was almost relieved when Madara pushed in for the last time and covered his insides with his cum. Madara came hard. He filled up his student's ass with his cum and stayed in till his shaft softened then pulled out slowly as if to not cause any more pain for the younger. After all, he loved his Itachi-chan so much!

Then he noticed that the other was shaking. "What's the matter 'tachi-chan?" - Was he too harsh?

Itachi didn't answer, his face was still buried in his arms. Maybe he didn't hear Madara. Madara put his hands on either side of his torso and laid him down on his side so he was facing him. He first looked at the sheets and the half-erect cum-covered member and he smirked. He looked up to see Itachi's expression but one of his arms hid his face away from his sensei's view. Madara undid the strings and pushed the arm to Itachi's side only to see Itachi's angelic sleeping face.

So he fell asleep...

Madara smiled, satisfied that his new-found lover will stay with him for the whole night. Maybe they would wake early and do this again.

He stood up and kicked off his pants and boxers onto the floor. Then he pulled back the sheets, lifted up the sleeping body and laid him back down in a more comfortable position. He tucked him in and gave him a kiss on his forehead. Madara could swear he heard the other mumble a thank you.

He slipped in on the other side of the bed and wrapped his arms around the other's waist and pulled him in close.

"You're welcome!" - he whispered into the boy's ear and smiled. Then his eyelids dropped and he yawned.

"Sleep well Itachi-chan!"

'We'll do this again soon! Very soon!' - He fell asleep a few minutes later...smiling...satisfied.

* * *

To be continued...

Review if you liked it so far!

Bye everyone!


	3. Chapter 3

**Reckless**

* * *

**Summary:** Itachi needs something from his sensei, but he doesn't consider the fact that everything has a price...MadaXIta Yaoi **Lemon**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews, and sorry for the long wait!

Enjoy!

Chapter 3

Everything was silent in the room as morning came by. Madara was the first to wake. He stirred and his arm touched something warm. He smiled, remembering the past action he had with this beautiful man that was now laying beside him in his bed. He put his arm under the bed and stroked the other's chest gently with his hand. Itachi was still, but since he was facing Madara, he could see the content smile the younger had. He slowly closed the distance between them and whispered in his ear:

"Itachi, I want to fuck your perfect little ass, now" - Itachi didn't understand the meaning of the words, that's the only explanation of how he acted next. He hugged the man above him, and pulled Madara over himself. Madara smirked letting the beauty pull him down. He started to kiss the other's neck and slowly got down to the pink little nipples, that were already standing, for him. He put the right one in his mouth and suckled on it. At the same time he slid his hand under the blanket and gripped the flaccid member. He pulled on it a few times. He heard some noises from above. Itachi kinda mewled in his sleep, maybe he was still in dreamworld. Well, it didn't matter to his new master. The organ hardened in his hand. Itachi moaned. He really must be still dreaming about something. Well Madara won't pass up an opportunity like this. He will fuck the sleeping boy and will definitely wake him up with it. He smirked evilly.

Madara topped the younger Uchiha and nudged his long legs apart. He massaged milky thighs then kissed the other's hipbone and trailed kisses to the hard shaft in front of him. He took Itachi's length into his hot mouth and swirled his tongue around it. Itachi jerked but was still dreaming. "please...mmh" - he moaned sexily. Madara looked up from his position and saw that the boy bit on his upper lip.  
It aroused the older to see his apprentice in this vulnerable state. It made his already rock-hard cock leak some fluids. He wanted to bury himself in the young raven so much. And fuck him like his life depended on it. He wet three of his fingers with his saliva and pushed one through the tight entrance that was under Itachi's testicles. He felt around with his finger and stroked the flesh inside. He added both fingers next and started to thrust them in and out quickly. Itachi miraculously remained unconscious. He mumbled something illegible, Madara chuckled. He tried to find the prostate so the younger might finally wake up feeling the pleasure. He thrust in with his appendages and hooked the tips. He did it again and heard the boy give out a half-scream, half-moan kinda sound. Madara was looking at Itachi's face the whole time and he was disappointed for a moment when the younger's eyes hadn't shot open, but he quickly got over it and continued his ministrations.

He thrust his appendages in and out quickly hitting Itachi's spot head on, earning himself loud moans and groans. He stopped, not being able to tease the hot body anymore. His own body needed release. So he pulled out his fingers and positioned his hardened flesh in front of the younger's hole. He pushed through the tight ring of muscle and felt Itachi clench his shaft inside. It was wonderful, just...perfect. Why did he wait this long for an ass like this? He was so lost in the overwhelming pleasure, that he didn't even notice Itachi stir and wake up, till he heard the other's exclamation.

"Wahh...What the hell, stop it!" - Madara couldn't stop himself from smirking victoriously even if he wanted to. Finally, the boy woke up. He ignored the demand and slammed in making the younger moan loudly. He sped up his pace and continuously hit Itachi's sensitive prostate. "Ahh...*pant*wh-what are you *pant* ah *pant* doing, Madara?" - In the older Uchiha's eyes his new sex slave was cuter than ever!How could someone ask such a ridiculous question?

"Isn't it obvious, dear little Itachi-chan? I felt like fucking you, that's all. Now, all you have to do is lie on your back and enjoy yourself!" - Itachi realized that Madara had every right to do what he was doing now. He was practically a sex toy to his sensei from now on to use whenever he felt like it. 'How could I be so reckless?' - Itachi's expression shoved off the anger he felt for himself and Madara "Don't be so harsh on yourself, Itachi-chan...and *thrust* one *thrust* more thing *pant* use the honorific :S-A-N or Sensei after my name!" - "Hai, Madara-san." - Itachi's shameful blush made Madara's grin widen.

Two sweaty bodies slid against each other, one of them feeling only bliss, the other a hell of a lot embarrassment and helplessness mixed with the pleasure. However Madara wasn't an Uchiha for nothing. He almost immediately noticed the young raven's miserable state. He decided he would make the younger forget about everything by thoroughly pleasuring him with his sexual techniques. He pulled out totally after another strong thrust and turned the young Uchiha around so he had a good view of that tight ass. Itachi wanted to protest and for a moment he forgot about the deal. His muscles twitched in annoyance but he stayed in place even as he was forced to stay on his hands and knees and the older bent down on his back and forced almost all his weight on his own smaller body.

He had to concentrate on the task of staying in that position or else the older would smash him and he didn't want that pain now. His teacher on the other hand had both his hands free and used them as expected for something naughty. He slipped in Itachi's entrance once more making the other jump a bit in surprise. But doing this wasn't easy because in his position even Madara couldn't move much. He guided his cock with his hands. When his head was already in he jerked his hips forward till he was buried to the hilt in his beloved apprentice's hole. He managed only slow and shallow thrusts this way. It made Itachi shudder and bend his arms slightly. Then his cruel sensei hugged his torso and stroked his chest lovingly, in an intimate way. He slid one hand upwards and one in the opposite direction. Madara caressed his neck and collarbone, while he rubbed his abdomen in circles. It made him more aroused. Then the other hand joined the one on his abdomen and they sank to his aching erection taking a hold of the whole length and trapping the tip between a thumb and a forefinger. They started to move on his hardened organ. He felt his cheeks getting warmer and his saliva dripped from his mouth. His eyes became unfocused after a while. Madara moved his head so his mouth was level with Itachi's ears.

"Itachi-chan, you enjoy this very much, don't you? You can't deny it, not with how _wet_ you are _here_." (he squeezed for emphasis once, getting a moan for response) "Ohh, you're such a beautiful little slut, moan for me Itachi-chan!" - He never stopped his hands' movement and Itachi was fed up with trying to hide how everything felt (and failing miserably). At least if he couldn't stop this from happening he can try to get into it. So he let out his moans and cries of pleasure tired of keeping them in. He moaned loudly between his pants. Madara smirked and kissed the nape of his student's neck then turned his head sideways and put it down on the slender shoulder under it. He had a content smile on his face. Pre-cum leaked onto his fingers from Itachi's cock and he used it to make the penis slicker, then he pumped it making Itachi (if possible) breathe quicker and moan louder. "Ahh, ah sensei, don't stop, faster...*pant* faster!"

Madara happily obliged and soon Itachi came, his cum spurting onto the sheets. He felt like in heaven after his mind-blowing orgasm and his body shut down. His arms collapsed and his sensei fell on him with a thud. Itachi cried out in pain. But the older male made no move to change his position or make it better for the younger. He lifted his upper part up with his arms and pinned Itachi's lower regions to the bed with his own. They were still connected there. He started to slam into Itachi's exhausted body, grinning as he heard the boy cry out and moan. Itachi was drooling and moaning, eyes unseeing as he was pound into the mattress. His penis was rubbing continuously against the bed and his stomach, and he was already rock-hard again in a matter of seconds. It was so hot in there. Madara stopped to switch their positions so he was on the bed and Itachi was lying on top of him. The younger's back to his chest. This surprised the young Uchiha.

"Sit up, boy! I want you to ride me!" - Itachi did as he was told even though Madara had to help him, with his strong arms he pushed on the raven's back till he was upright. Itachi then lifted himself up slowly and let his hips fall back down, so he was impaled again by the huge cock under him. He repeated the movement slowly, testing the waters. It was still new to him. His teacher groaned in pleasure under him as he slid up and down on his shaft. He had his hands on both of his sensei's thighs and let most of his weight rest on them while he moved. It was a great new experience for Itachi. He could at least have some control this way. Or so he thought...

"Ah, faster Itachi, move your pretty little ass" - He felt warm hands grab his hips and lift him up forcefully then pull him down, the cock inside him hitting his prostrate head on in the process. He moaned loudly. Madara smirked and did it again. After the second time Itachi was already shaking from the lovely feeling it gave him. But he couldn't do it faster all by himself. This time Itachi had to solve their problem. Madara continued with this for a minute or so. But when he heard his apprentice mumble something in between pants, his smug smirk appeared on his face once again.

"Nnh...*pant* Madara-sama *pant* Help me, I-ahh want more. Please harder, faster." - He answered harshly gripping Itachi's hips so strongly it had to hurt him. Itachi winced in pain.

"Itachi-chan I thought you were smarter." Head turning back, a confused pair of eyes... wider smirk "You're the one who can speed up right now being on top, not me, but I know I must have confused you with my sexual skills, however I never thought myself that it would make you this confused. Well then I will help you a bit." - Then he suddenly struck Itachi's weak spot and the other jumped reflexively.

"Very good." - When Itachi fell back down he knew what he had to do. He lifted his ass so high that only the tip of Madara's cock remained in his hole, then he pushed himself down as far as he could go. Being a quick learner it was easy and very quick for him to note how it was the most pleasuring for both of them. In a few minutes he slid up and down on the long length like a professional. He wiggled his ass some too and made his sensei want to come so badly. But Madara wouldn't let himself come before Itachi. He let go of the lean hips and slid his hands to Itachi's front. He wrapped his fingers around the younger's leaking cock and pumped the organ quickly. The other hand played with a nipple. Itachi was screaming and moaning repeatedly. He had sweat all over his body. He felt so great. He knew he was going to come, but he wanted to maintain this state as long as he could. Madara on the other hand wanted the younger to lose control. He twisted his hand around Itachi's cock that it should be forbidden. And Madara thrust up at the same time. Itachi began drooling. He moaned uncontrollably and sped up even more if that was possible. The friction on Madara's own penis was so delicious that it really took some experience not to come immediately.

Finally Itachi lost it and came, his cum spurting forwards onto the bed sheets and some of it also on the carpet. His tight ass clenched around his teacher's hole making the older gasp and moan at the same time. Madara was only able to do a couple more thrusts and then released into his beautiful talented student's abused hole. Both of them were breathing heavily from the recent activity.

"Get off me, now" Itachi almost fainted from exhaustion, so this task he was given was quite difficult for him. Slowly he climbed out of the Madara's lap, the other's now softened member slipping out of him making a plop sound. Hearing it Itachi blushed from his humiliating situation. He acted like a whore in front of the true leader of Akatsuki, who was by the way a very "cruel" man especially to Itachi. 'Making a respected member of his organization into his personal sex slave...Madara is a bastard.'

Itachi was lying sideways on the large bed dressed in his clothes again when Madara said: " You may go now, Itachi-chan, you weren't bad at all, I must admit that." - This surprised Itachi. "You mean I'm free to go now?" Madara nodded, then his evil smirk was back. 'Maybe he wasn't so cruel after all.' Then Madara added: " You may leave now, but you're to come to my room everyday after dinner, understood?" - The disappointment in Itachi's eyes made Madara want to screw the younger again, just for fun, but he said that he could go now.

Itachi was silently looking at his feet. he must be thinking of a way to save himself from this. When he looked up, however he had pitiful puppy-dog eyes. His blush returned full force. Madara knew he wanted something. What could it be?

Why are you still here, go before I take you again."

"um...Madara-sensei, can I stay...in your room? - Madara smirked. "Of course you can, my dear apprentice. It's my pleasure" - 'I know...so it'll be like this from now on. God Help Me, I don't want to lose my mind.' - He shut his eyes and furrowed his brows lost in his own world. Madara came dangerously closer to him. " What's wrong, Itachi-chan?"

'But I already have' - " Madara-san I want to try new things"

"What kind of "things"?" - Itachi's cheeks were cherry red again but from Madara's point of view it suited the young raven well.

"Se-se-sexual things..." - he looked down ashamed of himself. He felt strong hands rub his shoulders and when he looked up Madara leaned in and kissed him gently. Then he pulled away.

"Don't be afraid we'll have plenty of time for that, but first..." - he trailed off, meanwhile sliding Itachi's coat off his shoulder's - "Let's get you to bed" - Itachi smiled and nodded in agreement. ' Sometimes it's better to give in.'

* * *

I hope you like this chapter too! Review if you do!

Bye everyone!


End file.
